Children of Baste
Children of Bast (Hyborian era, Conan characters) *Classification: Uncertain; possibly a sub-species of humanity or descendents of the god(dess) BastLocation/Base of Operations: Bastet, a short distance from Shadizar the Wicked, within highest mountains in the eastern section of the nation of Zamora, Hyborian eraKnown Members: Aristis, KaristaAffiliations: Uncertain relationship with BastFirst Appearance: Conan the Barbarian I#226 (December, 1989)Powers/Abilities: The Children of Bast's natural forms were that of large, powerful black panthers. Via continued exposure to the Eye of Bast, they could take on human form. Traits: In panther form they behaved much like the predatory creatures that they resembled, and only in human form could they think and behave logically and rationally. In human form, they established a kingdom and an ornate city. Like many cats, the Children of Bast avoid large bodies of water. *History: The origins of the Children of Bast are unknown.(Conan the Barbarian I#227 (fb) - BTS) - Via the power of the Eye of Bast, the Children learned to transform into human form. They made their kingdom in Bastet.(Conan the Barbarian I#227 (fb)) - The Prince, Aristis, tiring of the life of the idle rich, fled Bastet, only to discover that once apart from the Eye of Bast, his savage nature began to takeover. He attempted to return to Bastet, but his sister, Karista, saw him as a threat to her newly acquired power and barred his return to the city. *In despair, Aristis returned to Shadizar, where he saw Conan robbing a merchant's house.(Conan the Barbarian I#226) - Aristis found Conan in dire straits from a recent betrayal that had left him penniless and unwelcome, and recruited the barbarian thief to steal the Eye of Bast for him. Aristis led Conan to Bastet and provided a distraction while he robbed the Eye. On the verge of success, Conan set off a trap and was sprayed with lotus mist which knocked him out. Quickly recovering, Conan found himself surrounded by Karista and her guards. Karista was intrigued with the barbarian, until he mentioned Aristis, sending the princess into a fury. Aristis then arrived in panther form, surprising Conan by speaking to him, and attacked the guards. After recovering from his shock, Conan helped the wounded prince escape, and the two snatched the Eye of Bast and leapt out a window, landing safely on the foliage below.(Conan the Barbarian I#227) - Conan and Aristis fought off the other Children of Bast who were pursuing them, and they arrived back in Shadizar, when Aristis' wounds were treated. However, as Aristis enjoyed a woman's company and Conan visited the bar below, Karista led some of the Children to take vengeance. They slew Aristis and retook the Eye of Bast. Feeling honor-bound to avenge Aristis and to complete his mission, Conan pursued Karista and her agents back to Bastet. Conan fought his way through the city and confronted Karista. After some struggled he stole the Eye of Bast from her and then dodged her next attack, which sent her hurtling into a wall of fire. Conan leapt out the window again, leaving Bastet to burn, and its people fated to devolve back into savage panthers.Other mentions of Bast in the Hyborian and other eras are covered under the Bast profile. Tom Burns adds: I wondered why Christopher Priest connected the Panther god of Wakanda to Bast. Perhaps the Wakandans are the newest children of Bast? Clarifications: No KNOWN connection to: *Claw of Bast, ancient Egyptian power item--Before the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards#1, 3 Eye of Bast, a fragment of the Claw of Bast--Before the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards#2 Sceptre of Bast, a fragment of the Claw of Bast--Before the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards#1 Bast dim (Jarr, Tyrr (created Cyborg Sinister)) - Microworld, devastated by atomic fire, Jarr sought to siphon energy from earth to rule what was left of his planet, scheme stopped by his cousin Tyrr --Iron Man I#50, 51 *CAT PEOPLE of Hyborian Era - humans mutated by Shing Luu, used to slaughter fishermen for , slain by Conan --Conan the Barbarian I#251 *CAT PEOPLE (Flavius, Helen, Grigar (Balkatar), Gerark, Qord, Balkatar, Tigra, Skubar) - race of humanoid cats magically created from ordinary cats by Ebrok, eventually so many existed that they became a threat to the humans they were designed to serve, most were banished to the Land Within dimension, degenerated into demons, servants of Belasco --Adventures into Fear#22 *CAT PEOPLE (Cougar, Richard Dannemiller, Faelar, Prof. Leon, Dr. Joanne Tumulo(d), Tabur) -created from the mating of original Tigra and the Balkatar, dwelled as secret society on earth --of the Cat#1, Giant-Size Creatures#1 *CAT PEOPLE - Pangean tribe, worship and sacrifice large cats --Ka-Zar the Savage#1 other "Children" or Bast characters Aristis Former prince of Bastet and brother of Karista, he hated life in the High Kingdom and eventually escaped it to live in the outside world. He greatly enjoyed himself until one morning he found himself abed with a corpse, having transformed into panther form and slain his lover in the middle of the night. Realizing that he would continue to slip into savagery while apart from the Eye of Bast, he attempted to return to Bastet, only to find Karista barring his entrance. He recruited Conan to steal the Eye of Bast, which they successfully did, but he was wounded in the process, and slain soon after by Karista and some of her agents.--Conan the Barbarian I#226 (227(fb), 226, 227Bastet Also known as the High Kingdom and the City on the Cliff, it was carved into a mountain, which contained numerous tunnels that led into it. Its origins are unknown, but it was last seen in flames after Conan retook the Eye of Bast, and its residents almost certainly returned to savage panther form and left the city behind.--Conan the Barbarian I#226 (227(fb), 226, 227Eye of Bast Of uncertain origin, this gem allowed the Children of Bast to take human form and control their bloodlust. It was stolen by Conan and Aristis, taken back by Karista, and then stolen once again by Conan, who left the city of Bastet in flames.--Conan the Barbarian I#226 (227(fb), 226, 227Karista The princess of Bastet and the sister of Aristis, she enjoyed her newfound power after Aristis left, and she sought to prevent his return. When he and Conan stole the Eye of Bast, she led a group of the Children of Bast to slay her brother and recover the Eye, but Conan tracked her down, slew her, and took it back.--Conan the Barbarian I#226 (227(fb), 226, 227 images: Conan the Barbarian I#227, p17, pan4; p17, pan6; Aristis: Conan the Barbarian I#226, p9, pan4; Bastet: p15; Eye: p19, pan2; Karista: p19, pan4+5; Other appearances: Conan the Barbarian I#227 (January, 1990) Last updated: 12/09/04 Any Additions/Corrections? please let me know. Non-Marvel Copyright info All other characters mentioned or pictured are ™ and � 1941-2099 Marvel Characters, Inc. All Rights Reserved. If you like this stuff, you should check out the real thing! Please visit The Marvel Official Site at: http://www.marvel.com